My Everything
by Crystallinee
Summary: Itachi's and Sasuke's parents try to separate them, they suspect that they have a sinful relationship. But nothing can change the way Itachi feels for his baby brother. Uchihacest/Itasasu lemon, yaoi, love.
1. I

_**My Everything**_

**Pairings: ItaSasu**

**Warnings: This story contains love, boyxboy, incest, lemon  
>Don't like? Don't read!<strong>

**If you like it, my yaoi lover fellows - Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Mother, where's Sasuke?" Itachi wondered as he entered the kitchen.<p>

Mikoto turned around, a slight frown on her face. "I don't know, honey", she lied.

Itachi scowled. "Where's otouto?" he repeated, less patiently. His mother shrugged. Itachi grit his teeth, he knew that she was hiding something. Why wouldn't she tell him where he was? Why had his parents began to try to separate him and Sasuke all of a sudden?

At the same time, Fugaku entered the room. "Itachi, stop bothering your mother and write your report already", he ordered. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

He was so damn fed up with his parents. As long he could remember in his nineteen-year-old life, his parents had always tried to make him perfect, flawless – perfect in _their_ eyes. The only thing that mattered to Itachi anymore was Sasuke. Sasuke - his brother and love of his life. Sasuke _was _perfect, he'd always been, and Itachi wouldn't let his parents destroy him too.

"Do you defy me?" Fugaku barked when he noticed his oldest son's facial expression. "You'll stay away from your brother", he continued. "Me and your mother are thinking that you are hiding something for us, and we will find out what. I don't know what you two are doing, but I'm sure about one thing – you need to be separated. This isn't healthy for your ambitions, Itachi. Nor for Sasuke's…"

Itachi activated his Sharingan, almost automatically. "You'll never tear us apart", he snarled and left the kitchen. He went upstairs angrily, prepared for a fight if it would be necessary. But his parents didn't follow him.

He went straight to Sasuke's room, knocked softly on the door before entering. He found his little brother curled up on the bed, hiding his face against his folded arms. It was easy to see that he was crying.

Itachi rushed up to him and cradled his otouto in his arms, sitting down on the bed with Sasuke in his lap. "What's wrong, baby brother?"

Sasuke looked up, turned around and buried his face against Itachi's shirt."Why do mum and dad say that we cannot be together, nii-san?"

Itachi froze, his eyes became red again. "…When did they say that, otouto?"

"M-mum wondered if there's some girl I like in school, b-because I'm almost fourtheen a-and.. a-and I-I told her that I only like you, nii-san…" Sasuke winced. "She g-got a very strange look on h-her face. Then she talked with dad, and he… he y-yelled at me, nii-san. He said that it's wrong… that I'm n-not a- a child anymore and I shouldn't t-think like that…"

Itachi hugged his brother tightly. "I told them that they couldn't separate us", he said comforting. "I won't let them do it, otouto. Do you remember when we kissed for the first time, and I said that I'm in love with you? I still am, and I'll always be. It's okay for you to only like me. I only want you to like _me_", he added possessively.

Sasuke stopped crying. He wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and reached up, kissed his brother on the lips. Itachi moaned when their groins made contact. Thoughts he barely had suppressed for the last days resurfaced his mind and he could feel his member harden. From the first time they did it...

"I'm also in love with you, aniki", he whispered.

Itachi kissed away the tears from his brother's face. "Oh Sasuke… I want you so bad", he mumbled, gripped Sasuke tighter. Sasuke pressed himself against his brother in silent approval. He knew what his brother meant, and he was eager to do it again. "But what if mum or dad comes in and see us, nii-san?"

"They won't", Itachi reassured, although he wasn't sure.

It couldn't be helped, not now. It was too late.  
>The craving had the upper hand. And so did Itachi.<p>

In a daze, they began stripping of their clothes. Sasuke's tears faded away and his cheeks adopted a lovely rosy color from excitement. A heartbeat later they were free from all clothes and stared at each other, drank in each other's beauty. Sasuke felt himself becoming totally aroused at the sight of his nii-san's erect member, standing proud.

He wrapped his arms around his older brother's chest, felt how the heat and tension from the elder surrounded him. It was like a dance on a knife edge, but they enjoyed it, no matter how much it could hurt sometimes.

Itachi gently laid Sasuke down on the bed and straddled him. Forbidden or not, it didn't matter. Itachi bent forward, causing them both to moan when their aroused cocks made direct contact, and began to gently touch and lick at his brother's nipples. Sasuke closed his eyes and moaned.

"Kiss me, nii-san", he ordered.

Itachi caught their lips in a soft but firm kiss, enjoyed every second. He deepened the kiss, let their tongues met as one of his hands swept across Sasuke's chest.

He continued to pinch Sasuke's nipples, felt them harden at the touch. He enjoyed Sasuke's impatience and need, how his body wriggled and struggled. "Nii-san…" He wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist, pressed their bodies together.

"Are you sure you want this, otouto?" Though it was quite obvious, Itachi had to make sure. He would never force Sasuke to do anything.  
>Sasuke nodded eagerly, decicively, like a little child. His actions were totally opposed when he a second later moaned throately:<p>

"Come on, Itachi, hurry up, get into me..."  
>The elder kissed his face again. Enough with the foreplay. He began to feel needy… naughty… full of desire.<p>

He let his free hand wander down Sasuke's body, until he found what he searched for. The younger's response to the touch was amazing – it turned him on even more. Sasuke's eyes flew open and he groaned deeply when he felt his brother's hand stroke his member, first kindly, then rougher. Some precum oozed out of the top and Itachi spred it around the head.

Both brothers lost their patience. Suddenly, none of them could wait any longer. Itachi brought his free hand to Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke stared in wonder like he'd never seen something like that before. Oh, he was so adorable that Itachi just wanted to fuck him senseless.

"Suck, otouto", he ordered. Sasuke obeyed, sucked eagerly on his brother's fingers, causing the elder to moan. Sasuke let his legs fall down on the bed again. When Itachi's fingers were covered in saliva, he shifted weight and spread his otouto's legs wide. Sasuke's eyes were wide with anticipation.

Oh, the tension… Itachi brought his index finger to Sasuke's entrance. With no warning, he trusted in. Sasuke yelped in shock and discomfort, but Itachi panted eagerly, already imagined how it would feel when he himself got in there. Oh, God... Sasuke was so tight, so hot and wet… Itachi added a second finger, scissored them to stretch his baby brother as much as he could. Sasuke groaned. Itachi was already painfully hard, he was craving to be in his brother's tight little ass right now...

He let another finger in, went in and out in his brother's hole. And there… he found it. The sweet spot that made Sasuke go wild. "Ngh…Nii-sahn…." Sasuke moaned, closed his eyes and arched his back.

Itachi smirked. He fingerfucked his brother a bit, to stretch him more and see Sasuke enjoy it. "Do you like it, otouto?" he purred huskily.  
>"Yes… nii-ahghhhhh…." With a gasp, Sasuke released and cum splashed all over their stomachs.<p>

Itachi withdrew his fingers. It was time for the next step. _He_ was the one who would make Sasuke experience the ultimate pleasure, because he belonged to him and no one else.  
>Slowly he placed his member in front of Sasuke's entrance, his legs on each side of the younger's slim body.<p>

With a groan Itachi began to push in. At first Sasuke yelped in pain - he still wasn't used to the feeling - and his hands clutched firmly on his brother's arms.

"The pain will soon disappear…" Itachi tried to comfort, but the rest of the sentence was lost in a deep moan. Oh, how Sasuke felt amazing! His tight, warm walls immediately clutched around him so delicate!

"Nii-san…" Sasuke squeaked. Itachi restrained the urge to thrust his hips wildly. Not yet…  
>And so, with a whimper from Sasuke, he was fully seated inside his brother. Itachi was going wild. This was heaven, no less.<p>

"Aaahh…Itaachi…" Sasuke breathed – his brother had hit the special bunch of nerves deep inside of him. That was the signal to Itachi – he could finally move freely. At first he set a steady rhythm, to get Sasuke used to the unfamiliar feeling.

Steadily, in, out, in, out. Sasuke moaned loudly as his slight pain turned to blinding pleasure. Itachi bent forward again to kiss him breathless, oh God, it felt so heavenly good to be inside of him! He growled and sped up the thrusts. Pure ecstasy was building up between them, waved them together in a bubble of lust and sin. To good to ever be interrupted...

"Aghh…a-aniki…" Sasuke threw his head back on the sheet. Itachi soon fucked his brother hard and fast, lost thought of everything else. To increase Sasuke's own pleasure, he grabbed his smaller cock and began to stroke it in fast, rigid movements.

After a while he let go, and focused on pounding Sasuke hardly, increase their pleasure more and more by the minute. To feel his slender body beneath him like this… To be in perfect control. It was worth everything for Itachi. To thrust in so deeply in that warm whole, complete Sasuke and fill him in the sweetest of ways. Knowing that _he, _he and no one else was doing this to Sasuke.

"Mmm…." he purred and groaned again, panted heavily. He began to place messy kisses on his brother's face, lick his lips, as he went faster and faster, on and on again. Sasuke thoroughly enjoyed to be dominated like this by his older brother, feel his body in his possession.

A heat began to build up in his abdomen again; he was close to reach his climax. He stared up at his nii-san, moaned repeatly at the pleasure and the hard thrusts he received, enjoyed how strong Itachi was, how he rocked their bodies together. Itachi looked so horny, so gorgeous, with his long black hair spread over his shoulders, his pale, strong, flawless body laced in sweat and his eyes filled with lust and love as he screwed him.

Itachi threw his head back in pure ecstasy as he continued to pound Sasuke's ass. A tension, a growing feeling at the inside of his hips… he couldn't think of anything else than the person he held in his arms right now. It felt so incredible good!

He was so close… he grabbed Sasuke's forgotten member and began to pump it in time with his own, wild thrusts. He fucked Sasuke crazily, closed his eyes and listened to their loud moans, panting breaths and Sasuke's cries of pleasure-filled pain when his prostate was hit over and over again.

"Nii-saaahn…nhg…_Itachiii_" Sasuke reached his climax right there, and with a loud cry of pure ecstasy he splashed hot semen all over their bodies. Itachi continued to thrust hard as he felt his own orgasm build up faster and faster.

The feeling of Sasuke's hot walls clutching around him so tightly… it made him come as well. He groaned, buried his load deep inside of Sasuke, filled him with his love. With some final thrusts, Itachi stopped and looked down at his baby brother. Sasuke was as breathless as he, but he looked damn pleasured with himself. His black, lust-glazed eyes met Itachi's and he smiled.

"Thanks, nii-san…" he panted.

"You're very welcome, otouto…" Itachi withdrew himself from Sasuke and simply lay on top of him, resting their foreheads together. They gasped and felt each other's hearts beat in sync. "It was amazing, nii-san", Sasuke mumbled. His eyes were sleepy after the orgasm.

Itachi gently stroked some hair strands from his brother's damp forehead. "As I said before, I won't let them separate us, otouto. I promise." And with that, he watched his little brother fall asleep. Itachi stood up and dressed again, in case their parents would burst in and wonder what was going on.

He tucked Sasuke in, kissed his forehead. Then he lay down beside his brother again, over the blanket, and put an arm around him._  
>I don't care if it's wrong, otouto. Really, I don't. Because you're my everything. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Author's Note: This is the first time I've ever written graphic things/yaoi, but I hope that I did it well. Please tell me what you think, I love reviews! :P But flames aren't welcome.**

**Thanks goes to my friend IWuffCupcakes for convincing me that this story needed a plot, lol xD**


	2. II

Sasuke was standing in the bathroom, stared at his reflection in the mirror.

He had a light shadow over his left cheek. Fugaku had hit him, and Itachi wasn't at home so he couldn't have done anything to stop it. Sasuke had stopped crying hours ago, but he could still see the locked sorrow in his eyes.

He hated that their parents were so suspicious all the time, they never let him and Itachi be alone nowadays. He had no idea when this began, but he guessed that their parents somehow suspected their actions, their relationship. Like it was something wrong, _sinful._ And, they were completely right, although their sons never would admit it.

Earlier today, Mikoto had asked what he and Itachi did yesterday. Like she had noticed it. Fugaku had been present at that time, maybe they had planned out to confront Sasuke about it when Itachi wasn't at home.

"Tell me, honey", Mikoto begged. Sasuke could see through the act – she wasn't as kind as she pretended. "Did Itachi do something to you yesterday?"

Sasuke had been surprised and shocked. He had began to tremble under his father's stern gaze and his cheeks had began to heat, although he tried desperately to stop it. He had wished with all his heart that his nii-san was at home.

"N-no…" he had whispered. "We did… nothing."

"Are you sure about that?" Fugaku asked and even Mikoto's gaze hardened. They stared at him.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't lie to us!" In sudden anger, Fugaku had slapped him in his face hardly. Sasuke had stumbled backwards, horrified and hurt. His parents had never hit him before… Crying he had rushed to his room.

And now he was standing here, wondered what would happen. What would Itachi do when he found out?  
><em>Please, nii-san, come back! <em> he begged desperately in his mind. Itachi was out with some friends today.

At the same time, strong arms gently wrapped themselves around his waist and he was pulled into a hug from behind.

"Nii-san?"

Itachi had already discovered Sasuke's swollen cheek; he gently swept his hand over it.

"Who hurt you, Sasuke?" His voice was laced with rage.

Sasuke looked into the mirror and met his older brother's red gaze.

"Father", he whispered, almost inaudibly. Itachi made a move as if to let go of him and rush out of the room, but Sasuke gripped his arm and stopped him.

"No! Wait, nii-san. Don't do that. You can't…"

Itachi growled under his breath, but stopped. He turned Sasuke around so they were face to face. When they finally looked into each other's eyes for real, it was like an electrical shock was going through them. Sasuke forgot where he was and Itachi totally forgot the reason to his anger when he looked into his brother's black eyes.

Itachi made a mental note – one day he would kill his father for putting Sasuke through this pain – and lifted one of his hands to stroke his brother's face. He caressed Sasuke's plump lips with his thumb and felt himself getting aroused again. They were just in the early beginning of their sexual relationship, and the slightest touch or look could set them off.

Sasuke was overjoyed that his nii-san was here again, and he wanted to make him forget about what happened. So he closed his eyes and let Itachi caress his face, before moving closer so their bodies made contact. The elder wrapped his arms around him and kissed him hardly. When he let go, Sasuke let his free hand wander down to Itachi's jeans, which were getting tighter by the second. Itachi groaned low in the back of his throat when he felt Sasuke touch his erected member through the fabric and rub against his hardened groin.

Sasuke wanted to taste him, right now.  
>Itachi was about to get lost in the sensations, but remembered where they were.<p>

"Wait", he breathed, lifted Sasuke up bridal style and carried him to his room and locked the door.  
>He placed Sasuke on the bed and Sasuke kneeled, turned towards him like an eagerly puppy. Itachi's hands were shaking with anticipation as he opened his trousers and let his strained erection out. Despite his heavy arousal, he chuckled at the hungry look in his brother's eyes.<p>

Sasuke himself rubbed at an apparent bulge in his own pants, moaned lowly as Itachi stripped of his shirt and boxers and stood in front of him.

The younger grabbed his nii-san's stiff cock, smirked at the lust glazed expression on his face. He began to massage the huge erection, slowly and teasing. Itachi let out a rough groan.

"Faster, otouto", he commanded throatily, bucked his hips forward a bit. Sasuke rubbed the red and swollen head a couple of times, enjoyed the sounds Itachi was making, and then collected up his brother's balls in his palms and squeezed them.

"Sasuke..ahhh…I need you to… suck it…" Sasuke leaned forward to kiss the tip, before lapping with his tongue at the milky pre-cum that slowly dripped from it. Itachi grunted.

Then Sasuke began to suck at the erect member, more roughly. He moaned at the sweet essence that was leaking and finally engulfed it whole.

"Mhh…aaah, just like that Sahsuke..mhhhh yeah" The elder Uchiha thrusted his hips upwards with more and more force. "Nnng…it feels so good… _Saasuke!" _The younger could feel Itachi's balls tense and his whole body went stiff, preparing for release.

"I'm so close Sasuke, ahh…almost…" He let Itachi fuck his mouth by himself for a while. He felt his own dick harden as well. Sasuke let his free hand rub at the bulge in his pants as the both of them approached the climax.

"Mhmm…" Sasuke pressed his hands hard at his groin, as his nii-san panted and groaned above him. Finally, with an angry grunt, Itachi released. His semen splashed into Sasuke and he bucked his hips some more as he emptied himself in Sasuke's hot mouth. Sasuke could feel how his own body tensed up as well, and he cummed in his boxers.

He licked up all of Itachi's milk, sucked some more until he had swallowed every drop of it. Then he pulled back and both of them collapsed together on the bed, beside each other.

"Hope you liked it, otouto", Itachi panted, sweeping some sweat from his forehead.

"You taste so good, nii-san", Sasuke said, licking his lips. Itachi rolled on top of him and kissed him passionately. "I love you Sasuke." The younger smiled, always so pleasured with himself after satisfying himself and Itachi. "I love you too, nii-san."

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Well… I was somewhat out of my comfort zone when I was writing this. Maybe because I'm too young to write things like this *smiles guiltily* ^^ but I love it anyway. And I love this pairing more than any other, I may add.

Feel free to come with suggestions for the plot. Just two things: I won't add another person unless it's an Uchiha (8D) and I won't write rape. But besides that, you can suggest whatever you want (or which place or position you want :D)

**Review! :)**


End file.
